Vacation Time
by Ookamii
Summary: Ever since they started dating, America had a very bad habit of forcing England to vacation in the good ole' US of A.


**Umm, yeah. Went on vacation and thought about these two the entire time. ^^ Guilty fangirl as charged.**

**Enjoy these humble offerings.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NO OTPS. SOB.**

"Dude, quit moping!" America poked and prodded at his boyfriend's cheek, said boyfriend's face fixed into its regular scowl, though this scowl seemed even more morose than usual if that was even possible. America was not deterred, however, and continued to poke that pale cheek until the nearly fuming Brit smacked his hand away and slouched even further into the passenger's seat of America's truck. "Oh come on, England! Branson is freakin' cool; seriously, you'll love it! It's almost exactly like Vegas – but it's got this whole western feel to it! I mean, it's just awesome!"

England rolled his eyes at the phrasing, knowing very well that the boy had wanted to say, "_I'm _just awesome!" This wasn't the first time poor old Britain had been dragged along on one of his _boyfriend's_ esteem-building vacations. The whole point of these random trips, and they were really random at times, was so that America could show off every piece of himself to England; every park, every tree, every bloody trash-can or walkway was shoved at him as if it was a cabinet of trophies – and it probably was in the American's eyes. Granted, at times it was romantic when a very irritated England would turn to give the lad a piece of his mind only to see an enormous amount of hope in his eyes, a look that longed for approval and recognition, and it was during those moments that England knew his love was only trying to share his world with the one who mattered most to him. Though most of the time the outlandishly large ego, unmatched by any known nation, simply got in the way of the sentiment.

"It's too bloody hot for this…" England at last sighed, turning to stare out the window at the views that even he had to admit were impressive. The greenery and mountainous hills were indeed beautiful. "Let's just get to the hotel so that I can recline back and-"

"Nu uh, England. We're going someplace special," America grinned, drumming on the steering wheel excitedly. The Brit's eyes widened, and he felt a sudden nauseous bubble form deep in his stomach. He absolutely hated it when the American surprised him, and not in the good way when the git would unexpectedly show up at his doorstep with a bouquet of flowers and tickets to _Romeo and Juliet_, oh no, he hated the "dates" that he was unable to prepare for beforehand, both mentally and physically.

"W-Where?" he stuttered nervously.

"Oh, just a little place called Silver Dollar City," America smirked challengingly down at the Brit. "I know you have a fear of roller coasters so I'm putting your manhood to the test! Get ready for a thrill, dude!"

If only England could have died right there, but fate was terribly cruel and so they ended up making it to the parking lot of the amusement park with England still buckled in, heart thrumming uncomfortably. Honestly, he never understood why anyone could be _amused _while being scared shitless. The parking lot itself was extremely overcrowded, as it was the middle of summer, forcing the two countries to search out a vacant parking spot while weaving through herds of terrible drivers for nearly twenty minutes. Upon finding one at last, America turned his wheel sharply to claim it before the oncoming car ahead of him, also jerking England in the process.

"Motherfu-,"

"Okay, come on England!" America exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and tugging him to where the tourist busses were presently loading. Impatient lad that he was, he didn't bother waiting for the next one to come around, and instead insisted on squeezing the both of them onto the departing bus and also forcing England to sit snuggly on his lap. England blushed, ignoring the tickling of the other's breath on his neck, choosing instead to watch in dread as they slowly inched their way up the trail. It stopped too soon, and the Brit swallowed thickly with the knowledge that he would soon face his ultimate foe.

"_My name is Grant, and welcome to Silver Dollar City!"_

Welcome, in-fucking-deed.

"Okay, we gotta hit Outlaw Run first, and then I guess we can do a few water rides…Oh, cool! England, check out those guys in the costumes! Man, this brings back memories, I tell ya…"

England was only partially listening, simply because he already had beads of sweat dripping off his face, but the last thing America said caught his attention. He blinked in surprise and then felt incredibly foolish at having just realized the importance of a place like this to the other nation. Of course America would want to visit somewhere that reminded him of his past, and that was when another realization washed over England. This wasn't a part of America that he knew. No, this was the part he had missed while they were rebuilding their hearts after the revolution, and so America wanting to show him this part of his past, if only in such a silly way, seemed…

Well, it touched England just a bit, though he'd never admit it. With that knowledge, England interlaced their hands as America went on about how long the lines were probably going to be, then something about a cave tour, and then just his everyday excited ramblings.

The park was fairly large, or at least large enough to where they had to seek out a map. There were also hills galore, and England remembered drowsily that they were supposed to be spending the entire day at this place. Likewise, America found himself winded by the hills as well and England suspected it was because of the ungodly stack of pancakes the lad had forced down prior to arriving.

"Jesus," America gasped while rubbing behind his neck, which was now drenched with sweat, and attempting to air out his white t-shirt. "Hot day, huh?" he smiled fondly to where England was practically panting underneath his _black _t-shirt. Perhaps his clothing choice for that day was terribly imbecilic, though he did remember to wear shorts.

England nodded and glared as the lad started up again, walking at an unfairly fast pace. England struggled to catch up to him but then stopped quickly in his tracks as he was faced with…_it._ If the screams were anything to go by, this was the coaster America had been referring to upon their arrival. Sure enough, the sign overhead confirmed it: _Outlaw Run_. The ride itself had the recorded steepest drop for any wooden coaster, as well as upside down turns, and speeds at about sixty-eight miles per hour…or faster.

And there went his boyfriend, running enthusiastically toward the line, and then pausing to peer back to where England remained frozen with fear. He approached the Brit slowly, the rare signs of concern gracing his sweaty face. "Hey, England? Baby, what's wrong?" He took the other's hands in his own and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against England's. "Shhh…it's okay," he placed his arms around his boyfriend's shaking form, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Look, you don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

England didn't speak, he only swallowed repeatedly, green eyes turned upwards to wear the next carts of people crawled up the ramp before gliding down, spiraling around those loops again and again…weightless…

"Come on," America spoke softly, "let's get out of here. We can find another ride." As his feet began to move, England realized that he was ultimately ruining America's fun by chickening out, and yet he still didn't want to sacrifice any comfort and risk a miniature heart attack. He paused and yanked America backwards, gently of course, green eyes hesitantly meeting blue.

"You go," he mumbled.

"What?" America gaped.

"You'll catch flies like that…"

He snapped his mouth shut quickly, though it didn't stay that way for long. "No, England…I can't just leave you down here. We're supposed to be having fun together," he pouted.

"Just go, git. I can wait here."

"You sure?"

"Do I look unsure to you?" England tried to appear stern, though he probably still looked like a shaken mess. America's face melted into a tender smile, and from there he let go of England's hands and turned to get in line again. Though he did turn his head halfway to the gate to shout, "We'll get ya a turkey leg later to make it better!"

England couldn't help but chuckle.

He had waited on a bench near the smoking section, momentarily enjoying the terrified screams of those whom he considered not gifted enough to cheat their way out of such meaningless thrills, resorting instead to screaming their lungs out. It was amusing until he realized that he wouldn't be able to use the same tactic on _every _ride. America would get him on one, eventually. And for once, he genuinely didn't want to let the big oaf down. He knew his younger boyfriend meant well, after all. For a moment he actually considered the idea that America would emerge from the exit of the coaster pissed off that England didn't ride it with him, and that their entire day would be soiled because England chickened out of one ride, though that proved not to be the case when the American finally did emerge. He had a bright, childish smile on his face, and he practically galloped toward England when he finally caught sight of him.

"Dude, that was epic! Like, you literally couldn't even feel that you were on the track and I seriously think I saw all two-hundred and twenty-nine years of my life flash before my eyes…"

"I want to go on a water ride next," England interrupted, face fixed in determination.

America raised an eyebrow at England curiously before his expression broke out into a very large, very manic grin, and the Brit was being pulled off again into the direction of the next ride.

The remaining attractions throughout the rest of the day, and it was an extremely long day, weren't actually half-bad. England was of course a nervous mess before every one of them, though America helped him through his fear and together they tackled each and every ride – except for the roller coasters naturally. They breezed through all of the water rides, as England loved water in general, gnawed on giant turkey legs at America's insistence, became exceptionally dizzy in the house of mirrors, and even managed to squeeze in a dog show that was playing in the park theater. England felt like he was babysitting a colony again as America guffawed in amazement at some of the tricks the canines were performing, cheering twice as loudly as most of the children. It was endearing, though.

Their final destination in the park was the cave tour, and England was genuinely enthusiastic about it. He had a great appreciation for nature, and no amount of low rocks or tight crawl-spaces would prevent him from admiring it! As they descended the hundreds of stairs, looking up occasionally to gaze in awe at the earthly break in the ceiling, England felt America clutch his hand from where he followed behind him. He smiled and squeezed back as the tour guide rounded them up to begin the actual tour.

It went well from there, though England did at one point refuse America a quick make-out session when the guide turned the lights off for a few seconds, reminding him quietly that there were children around them. It hadn't been a particularly difficult walk, though England could definitely see how some found it tiring. He felt himself lagging just a tad when, to his relief, they were all instructed to board the trains that would take them out of the cave. America offered the Brit his lap once again, only to be refused. The forestry that surrounded them as their train slowly peaked out of the darkness was nearly as beautiful as the endless caverns had been, and for a moment the Englishman felt like he could truly sit back and relax. It was then that the loud speaker buzzed with the voice of the guide once more.

"_Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to thank you once more for joining us. I hope you enjoyed the tour, saw some things you've never seen before, and maybe found a bit of humor during some parts. Folks, it has been a pleasure being your guide and I consider myself very lucky to live in the greatest country in the world! God bless, and have a wonderful evening in Silver Dollar City!"_

The greatest country in the world? Tch, there was the ego again. Although, England couldn't bring himself to make a snide remark to the American next to him. Upon turning his head to stare up at him, he found that his boyfriend was leaning back, eyes closed, with a contented smile on his face. For all the needless pride, it was understandable with the amount of love that England often saw in the American citizens. And so he let America have his moment of pure, undisputed happiness, lightly pecking the side of his chin and resting his own head on the lad's shoulder.


End file.
